Display cartons typically are produced in blank form and are erected by the packager when the articles to be displayed are loaded. Normally the blanks are of a design permitting them to be shipped in a folded partially erected condition which allows a relatively small shipping carton to be used and permits the packager to fully erect the display carton quickly and easily simply by squeezing the folded blanks open. The bottom panels in such cartons are typically automatically formed by the coming together and interlocking of flaps connected to the side panels of the carton. Such display cartons can readily be used with articles which are themselves free standing. The display cartons in such cases need only offer sufficient space for the articles to fit, and do not have to be specially designed in order to support or contribute to the support of the articles.
When the articles are not self-supporting the conventional type of display carton will not suffice. Articles such as bags or packets of rice or other granular material, for example, present a particular problem. They have no ability to stand upright on their own and tend to slump down even when propped up to an extent by adjacent packets. When some of the packets are removed from the display carton the rest tend to fall to the bottom.
It would be advantageous to have a display carton which is not only capable of holding packets of granular material but which can still be shipped to the packager in folded form and be automatically erected by squeezing the folded blank open.